Long History
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: Based on an RP on Omegle. Young Russia has been chased by Mongolia so far he begins to think he's done for...that is, until he meets an older country like him.


_The calming forest of thick branch-like trees was serene._

_Colorful birds were chirping loudly._

_When suddenly the scene was shattered by a small panting and bleeding figure stumbling out of the woods._

_His pale blond hair was messy, having lost his hat further back._

_His dark violet eyes wide and red from crying._

His name was Russia and he was a small country.

Russia was scared because his main bully, Mongolia had chased him so far south that General Winter couldn't come to his aid.

He sat down and started crying again, muffling his sobs with his knees.

He buried his nose into the scarf around his neck and breathed deeply trying to calm himself.

His eyes shot open when he heard the telltale sounds of someone hacking through the thick woods with a sword.

He didn't have time to react and ran, stumbling through the woods as the terrain became rougher.

Russia's eyes widened as he felt the ground under one foot collapse, sending him tumbling down a hill.

Russia shut his eyes as he hit a bush with a crash.

* * *

Russia groaned, sitting up from the bushes he had crashed into.

He froze up upon seeing someone kneeling in front of him.

_The figure was a tall and slender man with long dark colored hair and dark brown eyes. He wore red cloth with gold sewn into the fabric._

The man stared down at the small country and gave a half-hearted wave.

"Nǐ hǎo, little one." The man said, giving a smile.

"U-u-uh...pr-privet..." Russia replied, keeping his eyes on the man.

"You are a country I'm guessing?" the man asked.

"Um...da...I-I'm from further north." Russia replied.

"Hmm? Why are you-"

_Russia heard familiar crashing and leaped into the man's arms._

_Practically clinging to him from fright._

"H-hide me please...I don't want Mongolia to hurt me..." Russia cried, burying his face into the soft red silk.

The man's face softened, he carefully hid the small country under his long robe.

Just as Mongolia burst through the front gates.

_"China!"_

_"Nǐ hǎo to you as well, Mongolia, aru."_

_"Did you steal that country I've been following?"_

_"No?"_

_"I've been pursuing a promising country for months. Calls himself Russia...if I find you have taken hi-"_

_"This is my land, Mongolia! I will ask you do not threaten me, aru!"_

Several moments later, Mongolia was gone after he had stomped out.

The man stared down as Russia crawled out from under the fabric.

"Th-thank you..."

"You can call me China, aru." He said with a small smile as he gently pat the smaller country's head. "And I guess you must be Russia, aru."

Russia cocked his head to the side with confused dark violet eyes.

"You sound funny."

"Aiyaaah..." China said, rubbing his temple.

"What does that mean?"

"Its just what I say, aru."

Russia's eyes grew wide as he noticed that something was clinging to China's back.

Curious, he poked at China's arm.

"What's that black and white creature?" he asked, pointing.

China turned his head to see that a baby panda had clung onto his back.

China smiled, taking the panda off of his back and cradling it with one arm.

"This is Panda."

"He's cute! Can I dress like him?" Russia asked.

China raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Why would you want to dress as Panda, aru? He is cute but you are so cute you won't need to." China explained, patting Russia on the head.

"I want to be l-like him!" Russia cried, tears welling in his eyes. Russia wiped the tears away. "H-he looks l-like he c-could get some fr-friends really eas-easily, da?"

China's little smile fell when he saw how upset the small, younger country had gotten.

He set the small panda on the ground and got down to the smaller country's level.

"Why don't you have friends, aru?"

"I-I don't know...I g-guess I'm bullied be-because I'm s-so we-weak I g-guess..."

China sighed, embracing the smaller country in a hug.

"I'll be your friend. I am quite sure you'll get stronger, aru. I might be a strong country now but even I wasn't strong in the beginning." China said.

Russia gave a smile and proclaimed loudly,

"I will try hard to be as strong like you!"

_China sighed to himself as he watched the small country run off through the gates._

_He knew if time bet on it, he'd meet that "Russia" child again._

_The great would fall in due time and the weak would prevail in the time._

_China stared up at the sky as panda wandered by him with a piece of bamboo in its teeth._

_"Ahh...to be so young, aru..."_


End file.
